A Gargoyle Tale Part 1
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: What if Krystal has a secret. Well then why does she sleep at day? And well maybe Krystal might have a new love or an old one. She gets mad real easy than before. But corneria is getting messed up, storms, bombs, but the one that is responsible,krystal So
1. Chapter 1 Shadow's Of The Past

Chapter 1 Shadow's of The Past 

Once there was a beautiful blue vixen. She lived on the planet Cerinia. She was as well the princess of the planet. Her name was Krystal. She had the most beautiful green emerald eyes that glistened like the stars.She wore a silver tiara with a sapphire gem in the center. She also wore a red ruby gem across her forehead. She wore a green emerald necklace with a golden collar that was like a chocker. She was a beautiful blue vixen who had everything she wanted luxuries, a loving family, and fame. But that didn't make her happy.Don't get her wrong she loved all of that but what she wanted was friends, freedom, to be able to marry who she wants.

So one day Krystal was going to the throne room for her parents had called upon her. So she walked down the stairs and through the hallways. Finally she was infront of the Throne rooms gold doors that had rubys, sapphires, and emeralds. These stones repersent the planet. Ruby is for the gardian of the palace. Sapphire isfor there tranquility of there oceans. The last stone the emerald repersents the planet as the peace planet. Well anyway we must go on with the story. The gaurds opened the door for her. She walked in to see her parents talking to an elderly vixen. The elderly vixen had the same fur color as Krystal. The elderly vixen wore a dress that sparkled in the light. The vixen was at least in her sixties.

"Hello Mother and Father you called for me." Krystal said as she walked in more.

"AH hello my dear child." The elderly blue vixen said as she hugged her.

"um..." Krystal blinked a couple of times.

"I'm sorry daughter this is your grandmother." Her Father said.

Krystal's eyes sparkled with joy. You see she had never met her grandmother.

" It's time." The elderly vixen spoke.

" You mean..." The Queen said.

" Yes my daughter it's time." The elderly vixen smiled.

" Come daughter." Her father said.

AN HOUR LATER

Krystal came out of her qauters wearing a white sleeveless dress with a white bow that had a cresent moon. She was still wearing her necklace and head peice. " Come." The gaurd said as he took Krystal's hand. She walked outside to see all of her subjects and her parents as well as her grandmother. Including her parents and grandmother they all bowed. They rose back up. " Today Princess Krystal...my daughter will get our tribes secret power." Krystal's father said. " Now my daughter do you except the responsibility?" Krystal,s mother asked. " I Krystal swear to honor this responsibility and take care of it." Krystal said. " Good now your grandmother will now do the honors." Krystal's mother said. Then Krystal's grandmother pulled out a book called the Grimorum Arcanorum. This book contained the book of spells for the tribe and now after the power of the tribe was in Krystal she would get the book. Finally Krystal's grandmother started to do a spell now read carefully. "Sine dubio, instantatum super nubes Dormiatis dum castellum ascendat!" She had her hand up in the air it glowed gold and lightning struck every were. Finally she lowered her hand and it shot towards Krystal. She rose up and...

Krystal woke up with sweat all over her head it was 2 in the afternoon. For some reason Krystal only slept in the day. Now my story or Krystal's will start to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2 The nightmare part 1

Chapter 2 The Nightmare Part 1

A/N please stop giving me some rude comments and for who i was mean to pleas forgive me

Krystal got out of her bed and was about to walk out thedoor when she felt something rush past her. It was dark in her room.

"Whos there?" The blue vixen asked.

"You princess are pathtic!" The voice said.

A glowing two red eyes shown in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Krystal asked trebbling.

"Why I am you...the evil side of you that you won't let go but soon will. Why dear child your looking in a mirror." The moster started to laugh. The lights turned on and in front of her was something far scaryer than anything she had seen in her life. The lights then turned out. Something rushed past her again a shiver went down her spine. She was trembling everything around started to spin around and around. The next thing she knew was she blacked out.

Two Days Later

Fox got out of his car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and held his hand out. Krystal took his hand and steped out. Then two cars pulled up along side Fox's car. One black the otherwhite.Peppy came out of the black car along with Slippy.Then Falco steped out of the white one.

"Hey Fox whats up." Falco said as he hugged Fox.

"Nothing much you." Fox said smiling.

"Well I heard that miss Katt is going to be here." Falco smiled.

"Well you two can catch up later Pepper is waiting for us you know this party is for us." Peppy said.

When they walked into the white mansionFox finally asked Falco a question.

"Falco exactly were have you been lately?"Fox asked.

"um...well I've been with old friends." Falco replied.

Krystal only nodded.

They then got in seperate elevaters. Falco, Peppy, and Slippy in one and Fox and Krystal in the other.

"Krystal is something wrong?" Fox asked.

Krystal said nothing.

"Krystal..." Fox then pulled her back into reality.

"Hu.." Krystal said blinking a couple of times.

"I said are you ok." Fox said.

"oh I'm fine...it's just..." Krystal said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"never mind I'm fine." Krystal said.

Then the elevater stopped and the doors opened. They walked out and walked down a long hallway. Then they noticed two doors wide opened reviling a ballroom. There were people dancing, people eating, and people talking. The stopped by the door were two black cats stood.

"Name." One said.

"McCloud party of five." Fox said.

"Were are the other three?" The other one asked.

"Somewere on the elevator now would you kind gentelman let us in." Krystal said in a soft gentel voice.

"Yes sure go ahead." The two cats said at the same time.

"Thank you." Krystal said.

Fox stood there dumbfounded.

"Are you coming?" Krystal said.

"Yeah I'm coming." Fox said walking in.

Some of the furs stopped what they were doing and looked at Krystal. Some of them were laughing at her. Others were wondering about her fur color. But some of the guys liked the outfit. She was wearing a white dress with two slits on the side of her thighs and it only had one sleeve. It looked like the bottom of the dress was a lion cloth. Some of the furs kept looking at her oddly when General Pepper luckily came up to her.

"AH hello Krystal it's good to see you." General Pepper said.

"It's good to see you to...um why is everyone looking at me?" Krystal asked.

"No reason who cares well anyway are you going to watch the new moon i heard it's going to be red'" General Pepper said.

"Um...excuse me." Krystal said and then went to the bathroom.

Knowone was in there so Krystal than said. "The red moon I know it from somewere but were?" Krystal asked herself.

"Why the red moon is something horrifying that will happen to you." A voice said.

Then the glowing two eyes appeared as well as the laughing. Krystal than ran out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Part 2

Chapter 3 The Nightmare Part 2

As Krystal ran out of the bathroom she ran into Fox.

"Hey I've been looking for you would you like to dance?" Fox said.

Krystal nodded.

As they danced Fox looked at Krystal he could see deep in her eyes that she was sad, worried, and frightned at the same time. It was like the saying 'A person's eyes are like a window because the reveal there soul' It looked like her soul was crushed. "Hey look whoI found." A familiar voice said. Then a young yellow vixen came running up to Fox. "Foxxy i've missed you so much how are you?" Fara said. "Hey I've missed you to." Fox said as he embraced her. "Fara this is Krystal she is the newest member of our team." Fox said introducing the girls. "Hello." Krystal smiled. "Hi..OH well she's not the newest member on the team now your looking at the new one." Fara said smiling."Thats great." Fox said embracing her again except in a kiss.Then the Star Wolf came up so they could catch up. Then they heard someone say.

"Hey everyone look it's the red moon." A black Panther said

Everyone dashed to the baconys as like there lifes depened on it. Krystal on the other hand was backing up as the red moons light shone on her. She fell to her knees, her hands on her head. she was moaning in agony. Then big wings came from her back, her tail was long and slinder like a snakes.Her paws turned into claws, her hair turned red and black. she had long fangs, her eyes turned blood red as this was happening as well she had a peircing howl.(A/N she looks like Demona in Gargoyles.) She rose up fromt he ground. To her surprise knowone saw her transform into a gargoyle.

"Puck was right vixen by day gargoyle by night." Demona said. (a/n Krystal)

"Now I'm free at last to reak habit on this pathetic little planet."Demona smiled.

Then she turned to hear a familiar voice say. "Krystal you have to see this moon." Fox said as he turned around to see the gargoyle. "HOLY CRAP!" Fox said as he pulled his blaster out. Falco, Katt, and Fara turned and saw this. All three of them pulled there blasters out. Fox went running at her, when she wipped her tail at him knocking him over. Fox lied on his belly and started to shot at the gargoyle.Everyone turned to see the creature of course everyone started screaming and running everywere. But then everyone froze as the starwolf and starfox team surronded her. Blasters aimed at her.

"You are all pathetic." Demona smirked her eyes were blood red and her fangs were showing.

"You think so now who are you.?" Fara asked.

Demona's eyes were still blood red her fangs were still showing then she replied " Your worst nightmare!"

Then the doors burst open with General Pepper and his army. Demona turned and looked. Ast hey came running at her they stopped and aimed there guns at her. Her eyes turned normal and she stopped showing her fangs but yet she smirked.

"You are completly surronded nowunder arrest stay were you are." General Pepper said.

"You think that don't you pathetic slimball." Demona said still smirking.

She went running, not torwards them but the balcony, she leaped up spread her wings out and flew off with a howl. The army stood there at the balcony firing.

"Hold your fire! she got away." General Pepper said


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend Or Old Love

Chapter 4: An Old Friend Or Love

As Demona landed on a window seel of an old apartment, she walked into the room there was a table with three items and a mirror next to it. She walked up to the table and looked at the items. "They may have won this battle but luckily i have TheEye of Odin, Phoenix Gate, Titania's Mirror, and the best item of them all The Grimorium Arcanorum. With these four items i am invinceable. But the Grimorium Arcanorum was the one that started it, it made me this, it made me power-" She was cut off by the door being busted off its hinges. She turned to see a red metal gargoyle. Demona's eyes turned blood red she started to growl with her fangs showing, she was about to attack when the metal gargoyle rose its hands up to its head, lifted it up to reveal Xanatos.

"Thats one way to greet an old friend." Xanatos said. "So i take it you've come for me." Demona said her eyes still blood red. "Do you remember me Princess Krystal the gaurds son." Xanato said. "David...David!" Demona said her eyes turned normal. She stopped growling and ran to him in a tight embrace. "I've missed you to." Xanatos said returing the hug. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I thought I lost you. But how did you survive the attack I mean there was one spacecraft to only take me." Demona said. "Well you would be surprised, I snuck on the craft and hid in with the cargo." Xanatos explained. "As long as I have you I'm not alone." Demona said. "Here come with me wecan talk somewere else come." Xanatos said grabbing her hand.

"Wait dawn is coming." Demona said. Then they both turned to the see the sun rising. Demona fell to the ground on her knees her wings went back into her back, her hair turned back to being short and blue, her eyes turned back to emerald green, her peircing howl turned into a scream of agony. After that had happened Xanatos ran over to her and lifted her up. "Are you alright." Xanatos said. " I'm fine." Krystal said. "Then lets go." Xanatos said pulling her torwards the window.

"Wait we have to get the items." Krystal said grabbing The Eye of Oden, The Phoenix Gate, and The Grimorium Arcanorum. "Ok now lets go." Xanatos said. "Wait the mirror." Krystal said. All Xanatos did was roll his eyes. He walked over to it and lifted it up. After he had did that Krystal wrapped her armsarround his neck.A while later they arrived a big large skyscraper with a castle on top of it.

As they landed on the castle Krystal jumped off of Xanatos and what she saw shocked her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Skyscraper

Chapter 5 : The Skyscraper

When Krystal looked up all over the castle were Gargoyles accept they were frozen in stone. "David are they..." Krystal paused. "Yes they are all real breathing gargoyles." Xanatos said. "Wow thats amazing!" Krystal said. "Come." Xanatos pulled her to the castle door. Hours past as they talked about when they were young. Krystal looked at the clock that said 2:30pm. They had talked for over 5 hours. "David I have to go same time tonight?" Krystal said. He only nodded. She walked into the elevator and waved a goodbye. Then the elevator doors closed. As the elevator came to a stop she walked out and onto the sidewalk by the streets. She wove for the taxi. "StarFox headquarters please." Krystal said. "Sure thing sweet thang." THe cab driver said as heput his arm on her legat her. "You had better start driving before i break that arm of yours into two!" Krystal said growling her eyes were glowing blood red. "Yes Mama!" The cab driver said as he put his foot on the pedal fast.

30 minutes later

The taxi stopped and Krystal walked out. She walked up to the door and opened it with a _swish_. She looked in it was dark. "HELLO!" Krystal yelled. It only echoed. She looked around, she turned the light switch on with a _Flick. _'_were is everybody its like they all vanished. They have to be here i know they are.' _Krystal thought she walked around the whole base when she haerd loud music. She walked up the stairs. In the upstairs lounge she heard a song. "**Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...  
Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around on that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby... **

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back...

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back..."

"There you are." Krystal said as she walked in to see Falco wrapping to eminem. "Where were you we have been worried sick?" Katt said as she ran and hugged her. "Sorry i worried you its just..." Krystal paused. "its just wha..OH MY GOSH that necklace is it real gold and the jewels are they real?" Katt said astonished. "um my friend from back on Ceriania." Krystal said. "Who?" Slippy said. "Your mom?"Fox laughed. Krystal's smiled faded to a sad look her eyes started to water, she turned her head to the side looking at the door as tears streamed down her face. "I'm tired i'm going to bed." Krystal said as she walked out. Fox and Katt walked in the hallway to see Krystal running to her room. "You idiot!" Katt said as she smacked him on the backside of Fox's head. "What did i do." Fox mummered


	6. Chapter 6 Hard Hitting

Chapter 6 Hard Hitting

Fox walked up to Krystal's door to hear her sobing. Fox sighed and knocked on the door. "Go away." Krystal cried. "Krystal I'm sorry." Fox said apologizing."I SAID GO AWAY NOW!" Krystal yelled. Something was wrong Krystal would never yell at him ecspecially not him. He sighed again and said to him self "I'm such an idiot." Fox said. He than walked away. "AHHHHHH!" Krystal screamed. The gargoyle was back. her hair turned black and red as well as long. She bent down as the wings came out of her back. She grew a long slender tail. She grew long claws and fangs. MEANWHILE

"I didn't mean what i said to Krystal I totally forgot about what happened to her family." Fox said. BANG. Falco, Katt,Peppy, Slippy,and Fox turned to seethe louges door busted down.Thedust cleared and revealed Demona. She stood there her hands on her hips, herwings folded across. "Shes back!" Slippy yelled. They pulled there blasters out. "Don't move Demon!" Peppy yelled. "Hmmm hmmmm you fool you think you can stop me." Demona laughed.She than pulled out her laser gun don't move a muscle. Or she gets it." Demona said as she revield Fara. "Fara!" Fox yelled

(A/N what do think will happen tune in next time on A Gargoyles Tale!)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note

Part two of this story will not be coming soon it might i don't no!I am now trying to do a new story for Sailor Moon! StarFox is in the pas!t I do not wish for flames because I'm sick of it that is as well one reason i am quiting this story!

GOD BLESS YOU GUYS!


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**Hey everyone i will be finishing this story but not yet i need good coments on why i should finish this story so i will be finishing this story somewhat soon so be patient ok. You need to like help me with good coments. So i will be finishing it ok.Before i do the story you will know when i start to take off the authors note thing.**

**GOD BLESS!**

-Neo-Queen Serenity


End file.
